


Move In

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tumblr Prompt) Shadowhunters|How To Get Away With Murder crossover: Alec as Connor and Magnus as Oliver. Alec comes over to ask for help on a case and Magnus wants to ask Alec to move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move In

Alec was yet again getting sent over to Magnus’ apartment. He hated that his boss was always making him ask for his help but he didn’t think Magnus minded all that much. Still, he hated feeling like he was being needy. Alec didn’t do needy.

Alec Lightwood was a second year law student at Middleton University. His teacher who had hired him to work under him was Annalise Keating, who could be a bit of a hard ass sometimes. He and four other students had been chosen to work for her, taking on some of her cases. But things had gotten a bit complicated along the way. Needless to say paranoia was one of Alec’s regular traits now and as he headed up the stairs to Magnus’ apartment, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched.

\--

Magnus and Alec had been dating now for the better part of a year. Magnus had never been the sort of person to just date anyone but when he saw Alexander, his interest had peaked. He wasn’t like the other students who he worked along with, Alec was different. He kept more to himself and was a little unsure of himself, which Magnus thought was strange because he thought Alec was brilliant. And gorgeous, of course.

He hadn’t asked him to move in yet but that’s what Magnus planned on doing when he came over this afternoon. He had been alone for far too long now and he wanted to get closer to Alec; as close as he possibly could to him.

The door knocked and moments later Magnus swung open the door, his eyes looking up to meet Alec’s. Today Alec had on a black polo sweater and those tight jeans he always loved to wear and Magnus caught his breath. He always looked breathtakingly gorgeous and even now Magnus still wasn’t used to the effect he had on him.

“Alexander. Come in.” He opened the door as the younger stepped inside and their lips crashed together, Alec closing the door with his back as Magnus pressed him against it. The pair of them couldn’t help how they reacted when they were alone together and right now all Magnus wanted to do was tear off that stupid sweater of his and run his fingers down his back.

The two of them made it to Magnus’ bed and in a few moments all of their clothes had been torn off and Alec was kissing down his chest, his hands lifting up Magnus’ legs. It wasn’t too often that Magnus topped and today was no different. Alec grabbed the lube at the bedside counter and squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers, spreading them over Magnus’ hole as he smirked at him, the two of them kissing again as he slid a finger inside Magnus. Yup, there wouldn’t be much talking now.

\--

The two of them collapsed onto the bed as soon as they had finished and Alec grinned, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to get himself to relax.

“So, that wasn’t why I was coming over.” He chuckled, curling up against Magnus as he turned to his side, his dark eyes looking into Magnus’. “I was supposed to ask you something, something Annalise needs.”

“Of course.” Magnus rolled his eyes teasingly as he sat up, looking at his boyfriend. “But whatever it is I’m sure I can do. She does seem to need me, after all.” He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, curling back up against Alec.

“It’s just something for the case we’re working on right now. We need to get into the opponent’s computer files, seems like Annalise thinks the guy is hiding something.” Alec grabbed the jeans that were on his floor and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to Magnus. “Here.”

Magnus took the piece of paper, getting to work on his computer as Alec got dressed. He didn’t mind helping out Alec’s team, as long as it was Alec who asked for it: he liked feeling useful.

 A half hour later and Alec had all he needed. Magnus was printing out the files as Alec looked over his shoulder, his arms wrapped around him.

“I know you don’t need to do this, but thank you. It does mean a lot.” Alec kissed his cheek; he honestly had no idea what he would do without Magnus. Magnus was the only one who seemed to keep him in check, keep him sane. He still hadn’t told him about what had happened with Annalise’s husband last year, how the five of them had been involved. And even though he did love him, he wasn’t sure if he could ever tell him something like that. He didn’t want Magnus to hate him.

“Of course. Anything for you.” Magnus finished with the files and turned around, handing the papers to Alec. “Though I do think that payment is in order.” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, setting down the papers on his desk. “I mean, if you’re up for it.”

Alec grinned, and nodded. “I’m always up for it.” He pressed a hard kiss to Magnus’ lips and held his face to his, pulling back a second later. “I love you Magnus. I hope you know that.”

“I love you too.” Magnus smiled, before he pulled his boyfriend back to the bed. He was sure the two of them would be here for hours now. “But I do need to ask you something.”

Magnus pulled away from his boyfriend and returned a moment later with a key in his hand, and he held it out for Alec.

“I… I really hope you’ll move in with me, Alexander. I love you, and I’ve never loved anyone like this before. You make me whole and you make me feel like I can tell you anything.” Magnus bit his lip, unsure of what his boyfriend would say. He knew Alec sometimes kept his feelings bottled up but he hoped he wouldn’t this time.

Alec was taken aback and his eyes widened, but his heart soared. Magnus really wanted him to move in?

“Of course I will! Did you think I would say no?” Alec held out his hand and took the key, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’. “I love you, and that’s all that matters. I do want to move in with you.”

Magnus smiled, glad that his anxiety was all for nothing. He kissed his boyfriend again and held him close, pulling him onto his lap.

“Good then. Because I don’t know what I would do without you.”


End file.
